


Subtle Kind of Love

by foulplayer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cold yet soft Na Jaemin, Fluff, Jaemin is a scaredy cat, Kissing, M/M, Newbie - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Renjun is blunt, renmin, subtle
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foulplayer/pseuds/foulplayer
Summary: Ada urutan linimasa tentang bagaimana Huang Renjun dan Na Jaemin saling mengenal. Memulai percakapan, saling bertukar candaan ringan, hingga saling jatuh cinta. Semuanya ditandai pada kalender sebagai pengingat kenangan sederhana, namun berharga itu. Terutama bagian Na Jaemin menyuarakan konfesinya pada Huang Renjun.(Dan hingga detik ini, Renjun masih tidak bisa memercayai bahwa Na Jaemin adalah kekasihnya).





	Subtle Kind of Love

**_May, 2018_ **

 

Na Jaemin itu, menurut orang-orang yang pernah berinteraksi langsung dengannya, adalah seorang yang dingin.

Tidak banyak tersenyum, selalu memasang wajah datar selama dua puluh empat jam per tujuh hari, bahkan hingga ada yang berkelakar bahwa wajahnya terbuat dari marmer, sehingga kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Sahabatnya pun tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Dua, adalah jumlah tepatnya. Park Jisung si penari andalan sekolah dan Lee Jeno, sang kapten klub sepak bola yang terkenal akan ketampanannya.

Tapi, kendati memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu mengekorinya pun, Jaemin selalu terlihat sendirian di saat jam istirahat. Tetap duduk di atas bangkunya di sisi jendela sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal mengenai dasar-dasar pemrograman.

(Iya, katanya Na Jaemin memang tertarik dengan semua yang berbau teknologi dan informatika.)

Huang Renjun tidak terlalu peduli, pada awalnya. Tapi, melihat Jaemin yang bergeming dan tampak sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengisi perut membuatnya terusik.

Dia tidak mungkin makan udara 'kan?

Karena alasan itu, Renjun pun tertahan di bangkunya, menatap Jaemin dari sudut kelas dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada lengan yang terlipat di atas meja. Menolak ajakan Lee Haechan untuk makan siang bersama di kantin, dan membiarkan perutnya kosong selama jam istirahat berlangsung.

Dan setelah tiga puluh lima menit dihabiskan dengan memandangi si penyandang marga Na, Renjun menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki jangkung itu memiliki daya tarik yang tak mampu ia definisikan dengan kata-kata.

Padahal, gerakan Jaemin hanya sebatas membalikkan halaman. Diselingi mengambil botol minuman di ujung meja untuk ia tenggak isinya, dan beberapa kali berpaling pada bias biru langit yang dibingkai oleh jendela.

Sesederhana itu, tapi Renjun tetap merasa jatuh pada pesonanya.

Dan tanpa Renjun sadari, memerhatikan Jaemin diam-diam sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

 

.

 

**_June, 2018_ **

 

Jaemin mengikuti klub informatika yang baru saja dibuka.

Begitulah yang Jeno katakan saat Renjun bertanya, pada suatu hari di ruangan kelas yang sepi. Tidak ada Na Jaemin di sana, dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan alis Renjun berkerut lalu melontarkan tanya pada Jeno.

Karena setelah tiga puluh dua hari ia mengamati Jaemin dalam diam, baru hari ini pemuda itu tidak menetap di bangkunya saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Maka, Renjun pun pergi ke lantai tiga di mana sesi perekrutan anggota untuk klub informatika dihelat. Mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dari Haechan yang terhenyak--karena demi apapun, Huang Renjun sudah memiliki dua klub yang melabelinya sebagai anggota aktif.

Dan saat Renjun menuliskan namanya di formulir pendaftaran, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa rangkaian algoritma memusingkan, kode rumit yang menyusun halaman web agar tampil ciamik, serta deretan angka biner di balik aplikasi penyunting gambar adalah sesuatu yang akan dihadapinya setiap kegiatan klub berlangsung.

Renjun merasa keputusannya untuk mengikuti klub informatika tanpa berpikir panjang adalah suatu tindakan konyol (sebagaimana yang Haechan ucapkan saat Renjun menceritakan semuanya). Tapi kendati demikian, ia tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Karena hari itu, adalah hari di mana Renjun untuk pertama kalinya bertukar kalimat dengan Jaemin, lebih dari sekadar sapa maupun basa-basi belaka.

"Kau suka  _programming_  juga ternyata?" tanya Jaemin dengan nada tertarik yang kentara.

Renjun mengangguk mantap, menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Tentu, mengolah program adalah hobiku."

Begitulah awal pembicaraan mereka pada pertemuan perdana klub di Rabu sore.

_Walau sebenarnya, Renjun hanya mengerti cara mengoperasikan aplikasi pengolah kata, tabel, dan slide presentasi._

Tapi, selama ia bisa selalu berada di dekat Jaemin dan berbicara dengan pemuda itu, semuanya bukan masalah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Iya 'kan? Huang Renjun?_

 

.

****

**_July, 2018_ **

 

Sore hari, pada pintu masuk utama SMA Paran masih terdapat banyak murid yang berdiri sambil menggerutu, menunggu awan yang menyebar di langit kelabu untuk berhenti menumpahkan jutaan bulir air. 

Na Jaemin adalah salah satunya, namun ia tidak menggerutu. Hanya berdiri menyandar pada dinding ditemani alunan lagu pop yang merasuki gendang telinganya.

"Hujannya masih deras."

Jaemin hanya melirik sekilas. Ia melepas sebelah earphone dari telinganya agar dapat mendengar suara Renjun lebih jelas--yang saat ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggengam sebuah payung disertai raut wajah memelas.

"Jemuranku pasti basah lagi."

Helaan napas dihembus, sementara tatapan Na Jaemin hanya terpaku pada payung vinil transparan di tangan kanan Renjun. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada rinai hujan yang masih berlomba menapaki tanah.

Lantas, satu ide muncul di benaknya.

"Huang Renjun."

Suara berat itu membuyarkan Renjun dari serentet keluhan yang ia gaungkan dalam benak. Mata sewarna madu itu lantas mengerjap, memandang Jaemin dengan atensi penuh.

_Serta jantung yang dirasanya malfungsi._

"Kau bawa payung, dan aku tidak." Jaemin mengendikkan dagu pada payung di tangan Renjun. "Keberatan kalau kita berbagi payung yang sama sampai halte terdekat?"

Usai kalimat itu terucap, jantung Renjun seakan hendak mendobrak tulang rusuk yang mengungkungnya.

_Dan Na Jaemin, ketahuilah, bahwa kau tidak perlu meminta izin agar Renjun mau berbagi payung denganmu._

"Tentu, tentu! Sampai halte 'kan?"

Senyum adalah kurva yang sulit terpatri pada bibir Jaemin, tapi melihat lelaki Huang di hadapannya berbicara antusias dengan mata berbinar, lengkung di bibirnya ia rasakan terbentuk begitu saja.

"Kemarikan payungnya, biar aku yang bawa."

Tanpa berpikir, Renjun menyerahkan payungnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada sosok Jaemin dan bagaimana tangan lelaki itu membuka segel payung, lantas mengembangkan kubahnya di udara. Semua itu seakan terjadi dalam gerakan lambat di mata Renjun, disertai kerlap-kerlip khas animasi romansa yang mengelilinginya.

Hingga kemudian, Renjun tidak menyadari bahwa Jaemin berlari membawa payung vinilnya itu.

Meninggalkan Renjun terpaku di pintu masuk sekolah dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Terima kasih atas payungnya, Huang Renjun!"

Suara keras Jaemin membaur di antara ributnya derai hujan. Satu detik untuk mengembalikan kewarasan, lantas Renjun berlari kalang kabut untuk menyusul Jaemin.

"H-hoi, kau tadi bilang berbagi, bukan memonopoli atau merampas payungku!"

Dan Jaemin, si pemuda sedingin es itu tergelak keras.

Tiga puluh dua hari setelah dialog pertama Huang Renjun dan Na Jaemin, mereka berdua berbagi canda tawa pertama

(Well, ditambah dengan berbagi payung vinil transparan Renjun, karena pada akhirnya Jaemin yang tidak tega pun menarik Renjun ke bawah payung, agar terhindar dari serbuan rintik hujan).

Sesampainya di rumah, Renjun melingkari tanggal hari itu di kalender. Juga mengunci rapat dalam memori bahwa hari itu, adalah kali pertamanya ia melihat Jaemin tertawa begitu lepas.

 

 

 

 

_Bersamanya._

 

.

 

**_August, 2018_ **

"Kompetisi pemrograman tingkat nasional?"

Renjun mengangguk antusias, memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Jaemin yang tengah menyantap sepotong roti isi coklat di ruang klub. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah duduk berhadapan, yang dibatasi oleh meja kayu panjang. Renjun harus mencondongkan punggungnya agar dapat menjangkau Jaemin.

"Hadiahnya tidak main-main, lima ratus ribu won!"

Kedua mata Renjun yang memancarkan antusiasme membuat sudut bibir Jaemin tertarik. Hanya sekilas, terlalu cepat hingga Renjun yang atensinya terpusat penuh pada pemuda Na itu pun tidak mampu melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu yang itu. Lombanya sebulan lagi, ya?" Jaemin menggulirkan pandangannya pada Renjun, melontarkan tanya yang segera dikonfirmasi dengan anggukan semangat.

"Tempatnya juga tidak jauh. Mungkin kau bisa mendaftar atas nama klub agar semua biayanya dapat ditanggung oleh sekolah!"

Namun alis Jaemin justru terangkat, bingung. "Kau?" celetuknya. "Maksudmu, hanya aku?"

Renjun menjauhkan ponselnya dari Jaemin, menatap poster yang terpampang pada layar lalu memindai kontennya. Ia kemudian menepuk kening, baru menyadari satu hal.

"Ah, iya! Keikutsertaan lomba ini 'kan harus berkelompok!"

Jaemin mengangguk. Bungkus roti yang sudah raib isinya ia remas hingga menjadi bola, lantas dilemparkan pada tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Presisi dan akurasinya luar biasa hingga Renjun melongo takjub. "Maksimal tiga orang. Tapi aku ingin berdua saja. Tiga berarti terlalu banyak kepala, terlalu banyak kepala berarti akan terlalu banyak pendapat."

Dua kali mengerjap, Renjun kemudian tersentak, gelagapan sendiri. "Ah, benar juga! Kalau begitu, kau mau mengajak siapa? Mungkin Jinyoung bisa jadi partner yang--"

Rentetan kalimat yang akan diucap Renjun terhenti, ketika telunjuk Jaemin teracung dan mengarah padanya.

Ruang klub informatika itu diisi hening setelahnya. Terdapat Renjun yang terpaku, Jaemin yang duduk membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan menyangga dagu, juga dua rak besar berisi buku-buku tebal mengenai pemrograman yang menjadi saksi bisu atas percakapan mereka.

Di sana, telunjuk Jaemin menjadi pusat atensi Renjun untuk beberapa detik.

"He?" Hanya itulah kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau." Jaemin berujar datar. "Aku mau kau yang menjadi  _partner_ -ku."

Satu detik setelahnya, suara pekikan tidak percaya Renjun mengudara. "Heeeeee?"

Pada pertengahan bulan Agustus, di dalam ruangan bercat putih itu, Huang Renjun dapat mengingat dengan jelas.

Ya, ia ingat semuanya. Bagaimana butiran-butiran air jatuh membasahi jendela ruangan klub, suara hujan yang samar terdengar, dua laptop yang menyala di atas meja, jaket jins biru dongker yang membalut tubuh berlapis seragam milik Jaemin—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—juga Na Jaemin, yang tersenyum tipis dengan sorot mata hangat.

"Mohon kerja samanya."

 

.

 

**_September, 2018_ **

Seperti biasa, Huang Renjun dan Na Jaemin akan menjadi yang terakhir pulang usai kegiatan klub berakhir. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan laptop masing-masing yang menjadi titik fokus, terkadang ditemani satu kap teh atau minuman isotonik kesukaan Jaemin.

Tepatnya, rutinitas keduanya itu terlahir setelah Jaemin mendaftarkan namanya dan Renjun pada lomba kompetisi pemrograman yang disebut Renjun sebulan lalu.

Na Jaemin akan mengajarkan Renjun yang kebetulan masih sedikit lemah dalam menyusun algoritma.

Dan Jaemin mengandalkan Renjun sepenuhnya untuk mengurai kasus dari setiap soal latihan yang mereka kerjakan.

Mark Lee—ketua dari klub informatika rutin mengecek ruang klub dan mengatakan, bahwa kerjasama tim mereka luar biasa.

Park Jisung dan Lee Jeno terkadang melongok dari ambang pintu klub, bersiul menggoda yang akan berakhir mengaduh karena terkena lemparan jitu Jaemin menggunakan benda apapun di sekitarnya (baru-baru ini Jaemin melempar mereka dengan botol isotonik yang telah kosong).

Tapi selebihnya, waktu dihabiskan mereka hanya berdua. Diisi oleh presensi satu sama lain.

Komunikasi Jaemin dan Renjun menjadi semakin intens. Terutama ketika tanggal dimulainya kompetisi semakin dekat. Adalah pada Rabu malam, dua hari sebelum kompetisi berlangsung ketika keduanya berdiam di ruang klub hingga larut.

Melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Jaemin kemudian menguap lebar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang dirasa kaku, menjauhkan matanya sejenak dari sinar radiasi laptop yang menerpanya.

Hingga kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Huang Renjun tidak bersuara.

Dan ketika Jaemin bangkit dari kursi, hendak menjangkau Renjun oleh pandangannya, ia tertegun.

Huang Renjun tertidur. Beralaskan tangan yang dilipat di atas meja, dan menyuguhkan ekspresi yang amat polos pada sepasang obsidian milik Jaemin.

Senyum tergurat tipis, kemudian Jaemin meraih jaket hitamnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursi. Lantas, berjalan ke belakang kursi yang ditempati Renjun untuk menyelimutkan jaketnya pada punggung si pemuda Huang yang hanya berbalutkan seragam tipis.

Na Jaemin tidak segera berpindah ke kursinya kembali. Alih-alih, ia justru menarik kursi di samping Renjun, menempatkan bokongnya di sana dan memerhatikan wajah polos Renjun lamat-lamat.

Dan entah kenapa, ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Sensasi yang begitu aneh, namun terasa menyenangkan.

Malam itu ditutup dengan Jaemin yang menyuarakan tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa arti debaran anomali yang ia rasakan ketika menangkap figur Renjun dalam pandangannya?  
  
  


Tiga hari berselang, dan yang Renjun ingat hanyalah satu. Ia dan Na Jaemin berhasil meraih juara ketiga pada kompetisi pemrograman yang dilangsungkan Di Busan. Hadiahnya memang tidak se-fantastis peringkat pertama, tapi pengalaman serta rasa bangga atas pencapaian mereka adalah hal yang tidak akan tergantikan.

Dan terekam jelas dalam benaknya, bagaimana Jaemin tertawa bahagia serta merangkulnya erat. Tersenyum lebar pada kamera yang memotretnya, dengan Renjun dalam rangkulan, juga piala yang mereka pegang berdua.

Foto itu dijaga baik-baik oleh Renjun, dibingkai oleh pigura cantik, dan ditempatkan pada meja belajar.

Yang selalu menjadi pengukir senyum pada wajah Renjun, sebelum ia mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan ketika akan beranjak tidur.  
  
  
  


Dan Na Jaemin akan menatap foto yang sama di kamarnya, lagi-lagi mempertanyakan arti gemuruh yang ia rasakan di dadanya kala melihat senyum cerah Renjun yang terabadikan dalam lembaran itu.

 

.

 

**_October, 2018_ **

Setelah mengenal Na Jaemin selama lima bulan, Renjun baru menemukan satu hal yang 'menarik' pada diri si pemuda Na.

Bahwa ia, adalah sosok yang penakut.

Mungkin, adalah suatu kesalahan bagi Renjun untuk membawa lelaki itu ke bilik rumah hantu, saat festival sekolah dihelat pada penghujung Bulan Oktober. Mereka mengunjungi tiap  _stand_  bersama-sama atas dasar ketidaksengajaan—keduanya diusir oleh Mark dari ruang klub karena sudah membuat keributan.  


Ah, mari kita urutkan suatu premis di sini.

Na Jaemin yang kata orang-orang bak pangeran es, memiliki sorot mata setajam pisau, dan memiliki label 'dingin' sebagai impresi pertama bagi yang baru melihatnya.

Kenyataannya, si balok es berjalan itu menggenggam tangan Renjun begitu kuat saat memasuki wahana rumah hantu. Dan jangan lupakan telapaknya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Berani kau melepas tanganku, maka jangan harap kita bisa berbicara lagi, Huang Renjun."

Na Jaemin bermaksud mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada mengancam, tapi yang terdengar di telinga Renjun justru seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek karena takut ditinggalkan.

Lucu.

Renjun terkikik pelan, menautkan erat jemarinya dengan milik Jaemin yang sempat melonggar.

"Tidak akan. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Renjun tersenyum, lalu merasakan jari-jari panjang Jaemin balas menggengamnya erat.

Sepasang lelaki itu kemudian berjalan beriringan menyusuri kelas yang diatur sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi lorong gelap, ditutupi tirai-tirai yang akan memunculkan para murid yang menyamar sebagai hantu kapan saja.

Dan Renjun benar-benar ingin merekam kejadian di mana Jaemin berteriak dengan suara melengking, kala seorang lelaki berpakaian lusuh dengan kapak tertancap di kepala mendadak muncul dan menghadang langkah mereka.

"Sudah jelek, mengerikan, hidup pula."

Begitulah isi gerutuan Jaemin ketika mereka berhasil melewati hantu berkapak itu, masih kepayahan mengambil napas karena belum pulih dari keterkejutan.

Lagi-lagi, Renjun hanya tertawa.

Lalu, kejadian yang paling membekas hari itu, adalah ketika mereka hampir mencapai pintu keluar rumah hantu. Di sana ada  _photobox_  kecil yang ditempeli aksesori-aksesori menyeramkan.

Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Jaemin bergidik ngeri.

Dan sialnya, syarat untuk keluar dari rumah hantu itu adalah dengan mengambil foto sebanyak tiga kali pada photobox tersebut.

Foto pertama, masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Renjun tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera sambil membentuk pose 'peace' dengan dua jari. Jaemin hanya memasang wajah datar--namun ada raut gugup yang kentara di sana.

Foto kedua, sama seperti sebelumnya. Lancar saja. Bahu Jaemin mulai merileks, karena ia pikir tidak akan ada apapun yang keluar dari  _photobox_  reot itu. Meski masih kaku, Jaemin mencoba meniru pose Renjun yang berupa bibir dikerucutkan lucu.

Tapi pada foto ketiga. Tak disangka-sangka, sesosok zombie dengan wajah hancur mendadak muncul di belakang mereka, refleksinya terlihat jelas pada layar pengambil foto, dan hal itu membuat Renjun dan Jaemin sama-sama menjerit keras.

Dan suara 'klik' terakhir pun terdengar.

Hasil foto terakhir mereka adalah, Renjun yang menganga lebar karena berteriak hingga matanya terpejam, juga ekspresi Jaemin yang... sangat 'menarik'.

Mata Jaemin membelalak hingga terlihat seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu terangkat di udara, dan diameter lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh mulutnya lebih lebar dari milik Renjun.

Melihat itu, Renjun tergelak hingga terbungkuk-bungkuk, mengabaikan Jaemin yang mendelik tajam ke arahnya dengan semburat merah samar pada pipi.  
  
  
  


Namun keduanya tersenyum tiap kali melihat foto jenaka itu di kamar mereka. Renjun terdiam beberapa saat ketika bersiap tidur dan hendak mematikan lampu kamar, menatap foto berhias pigura perak itu seraya memutar ulang kejadian hari itu dalam benaknya.

Dan Jaemin, akan merekahkan senyum setelah mengumpulkan nyawa dan bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas, mendapati fotonya dengan Renjun yang tergantung di salah satu dinding sebagai hal pertama yang ia lihat di pagi hari.  
  


Kini, Na Jaemin sudah mulai menerima bahwa  _mungkin_ , ia menyukai Huang Renjun.

.

 

**_November, 2018_ **

Na Jaemin mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Huang Renjun menjatuhkan ponselnya sesaat setelah kabar itu keluar dari mulut Jeno, yang meneleponnya dengan nada panik dan dilatari oleh suara brankar yang didorong.

Setelahnya, Renjun tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ingatannya kabur.

Dan begitu tersadar, ia sudah berada di rumah sakit Universitas Seoul, masih mengenakan piyama yang dikenakannya untuk tidur, juga menggunakan sandal rumah sebagai alas kaki.

Ruang tempat Jaemin dioperasi masih gelap. Di lorong rumah sakit, Jeno yang menungguinya berdiri bersandar pada salah satu dinding, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jisung di seberangnya terduduk dengan kepala mendongak—namun wajah lelaki jangkung itu tertutupi oleh punggung tangan.

Dan ada air mata yang mengalir dari sana.

Katanya, Jaemin yang mengendarai motor sepulang sekolah ditabrak oleh pengemudi mobil tak bertanggung jawab. Menyetir sambil mabuk dan menerobos lampu merah di pertigaan. Pengemudi itu tidak mengalami luka parah, namun Na Jaemin yang harus menanggung semua luka atas kelalaiannya.

Padahal, satu jam sebelum itu baru saja Renjun meminta Jaemin berhati-hati usai mengantarnya pulang, karena jalanan di malam hari memang selalu rawan.

Akhirnya, Renjun pun jatuh terduduk di atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya karena takut akan kehilangan Na Jaemin. Takut untuk menjalankan hari tanpa menemukan presensi lelaki itu di sekitarnya, jika Tuhan berkehendak untuk mengambil nyawa Jaemin.

Maka, Renjun memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Agar Jaemin dapat diselamatkan, dan ia kembali tersadar. Mampu menjalankan hari-harinya kembali seperti sedia kala.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dan rupanya, Tuhan masih berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan doa Renjun.

Dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu, Jaemin meraih kesadarannya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah  Jeno yang memasang wajah bodoh (menurut Jaemin), Jisung dengan ekspresi serupa, dan...

Huang Renjun.

Kelegaan terpancar jelas dari roma wajahnya, dan mata lelaki itu seakan memiliki konstelasi bintang karena air mata yang mengepungnya.

Dan dia, adalah yang pertama menarik Jaemin ke dalam pelukan. Erat. Disertai tangisan yang segera membasahi pakaian pasien Jaemin bagian bahu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Terima kasih sudah bertahan, Na Jaemin."

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata pun turut menetes di pipi Jaemin.

Karena untuk pertama kali, ia merasa kehadirannya ... begitu dihargai.

 

.

****

**_December, 2018_ **

Suatu malam pada pertengahan Desember, Jaemin harus menemukan dirinya bergeming di tengah distrik pertokoan Myeongdong. Hanya mengenakan selembar jaket hitam di atas kaus abu-abu, dan kepala yang dipenuhi butiran salju. Niatnya adalah membeli beberapa aksesori untuk laptop-nya, dan mungkin, beberapa tteokppokki atau bungeoppang untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Ia pikir, udara di luar tidak akan begitu dingin karena salju pun belum turun. Karena itu mantel tebal yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghalau dingin pun ditanggalkannya pada lemari.

Dan kini, ia benar-benar menyesali pemikirannya.

Karena sekarang tubuhnya seakan beku, tulang-tulang di tubuhnya menjerit kedinginan.

Lebih parah, aksesori yang ia cari pun sama sekali tidak ada, di seluruh penjuru distrik yang kata orang-orang 'super lengkap' itu.

Suhu yang sudah mendekati titik beku semakin menggigit. Dan setelah mengembuskan napas lelah, Jaemin mulai meniti langkah, memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Jaemin-ah?"

Sampai kemudian, suara yang amat familiar di telinganya pun terdengar.

Dua kali kerjapan, Jaemin lantas merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh dua kali lebih cepat, kala mata sewarna malamnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris cantik milik Huang Renjun. Berjalan kepayahan dengan membawa dua kantung besar berlabel  _departement store_  terkenal di tangannya.

Terutama ketika melihat wajah yang sudah memiliki tempat permanen di pikirannya itu mematri senyum.

Juga sorot khawatir yang kentara.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Renjun berjalan mendekat, memindai penampilan Jaemin ketika sampai di hadapan pemuda itu. "Dan tanpa mengenakan pakaian tebal?? Perlu kuingatkan bahwa ini bukan musim semi, Na Jaemin. Ya ampun, beginilah kalau kau hanya melihat matahari terbit lewat  _desktop_ , kau jadi buta waktu dan musim."

Serentet kalimat berisi gerutuan itu hanya direspons oleh diamnya Jaemin. Pemuda Na itu masih terpaku dengan sorot yang tertuju pada sosok Renjun, memerhatikan bagaimana alisnya mengerut, dan bibirnya yang mencebik lucu.

"Aku tidak tahu udara akan sedingin ini," adalah satu-satunya ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaemin.

"Ck, makanya kubilang kau itu makin terlihat seperti  _hikikkomori_. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar karena terlalu lama mengunci diri."

Ucapan Renjun tidak berbalas. Jaemin masih bergeming di tempatnya, sementara sang lelaki Huang meletakkan kantong-kantong yang membebani tangannya ke atas tanah.

"Kau pasti kedinginan 'kan?"

Setelahnya, yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Jaemin hanyalah dstak jantungnya sendiri.

Karena Huang Renjun mengikis jarak, hingga menyisakan kurang lebih sejengkal dari wajahnya. Dan seketika, Jaemin merasakan lehernya dibalut oleh sesuatu yang hangat.  
  
  


Huang Renjun berbagi syal dengannya. Membuat leher mereka terhubung oleh rajutan wol berwarna  _khaki_  itu.

"Sementara, untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu aku hanya bisa memakaikan ini." Renjun tertawa kecil. "Untungnya rumah kita juga searah, tidak apa-apa 'kan kita tetap seperti ini sampai rumah? Aku tidak kuat dingin, dan kau pasti akan beku kalau lebih lama di luar dengan pakaian setipis itu."

Melihat Renjun yang tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, dengan semburat merah mewarnai pipi dan dagu yang terbenam oleh syal, Jaemin hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bahwa ia memang tidak pernah mengalami jatuh cinta. Tapi jika yang saat ini ia rasakan pada Huang Renjun bukanlah cinta—  
  
  
  
  
  
  


— _maka tidak ada cinta di dunia ini._

_._

 

**_January, 2019_ **

Tepat ketika tahun 2019 dimulai, Na Jaemin menyuarakan konfesinya pada Renjun.

Dan hari itu, ia merasakan gugup luar biasa.

Jaemin bukanlah lelaki yang romantis, pun ia juga memiliki nol pengalaman mengenai percintaan. Maka, caranya untuk menyampaikan perasaan pada Renjun pun terbilang sederhana.

.

Lima menit sebelum pergantian tahun, Jaemin berdiri di depan rumah Renjun. Tangannya dingin, namun bukan karena suhu udara yang menggigit. Ia dilanda kegugupan parah, frekuensi detak jantungnya meningkat tajam.

Sementara itu, Renjun terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengernyit dengan perasaan gundah yang menggerayangi dada ketika membuka ruang chat-nya dengan Jaemin lewat ponsel. Pesan terakhirnya tidak dibalas, padahal sudah ia kirim sejak satu jam yang lalu.

(Ya, Huang Renjun dan Na Jaemin memang rutin berbalas pesan sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan semakin intens tiap harinya.)

.

Empat menit menuju pergantian tahun, Jaemin masih bergeming di depan pagar hitam yang membatasi pekarangan rumah Renjun. Ia menarik napas dalam berkali-kali guna menghilangkan rasa gugup, tapi yang terjadi, ia justru semakin was-was.

Dan Huang Renjun melempar ponsel pintarnya ke atas kasur dengan sedikit emosi, menyerah untuk menunggu Jaemin membalas pesannya. Ia memejamkan mata, bermaksud untuk tidur dan melewatkan momen pergantian tahun.

.

Tiga menit menuju tengah malam, Na Jaemin merasakan darahnya berhenti mengalir. Ujung-ujung jemarinya seolah mati rasa. Sekali lagi, bukan karena dingin. Ia hanya terlampau cemas.

Guna menetralisir rasa gundahnya, Jaemin melakukan  _squat jump_  beberapa kali. Tapi kemudian ia segera berhenti kala melihat seorang bapak bertopi hitam yang kebetulan lewat menatap curiga ke arahnya.

Renjun sudah hampir memasuki alam mimpi. Matanya sudah berupa garis dan napasnya mulai berembus teratur.

.

Dua menit sebelum pergantian tahun, Na Jaemin mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ia menggerutu tanpa suara ketika melihat sisa daya pada ponselnya tidak lebih dari delapan persen.

Dan Renjun yang sudah menggapai alam bawah sadar mendadak terbangun. Ia bermimpi jatuh dari pohon.

.

Satu menit sebelum pergantian tahun, ponsel Jaemin tergelincir dari tangannya yang basah oleh keringat. Dengan heboh ia memungut benda persegi panjang itu dari atas tanah berbalut salju. Mengumpat pelan ketika dilihatnya layar ponsel itu berembun dan sedikit basah.

Renjun yang terbangun kembali mengecek ponsel. Ia mendecak keras ketika mata kelincinya tidak mendapati balasan pesan dari orang yang diharapkannya. Memutar tubuh, Renjun bersiap untuk kembali memasuki alam mimpi.

Tapi kemudian, matanya terbuka lebar, saat mendadak ponselnya bergetar, diiringi nada dering yang menandakan bahwa terdapat satu panggilan masuk.

Gelagapan, Renjun meraih ponsel dan melihat kontak si penelepon. Matanya melebar ketika melihat bahwa panggilan masuk itu berasal dari Jaemin.

" _Oi, Huang Renjun_." Suara Jaemin terdengar begitu Renjun menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Jantung Renjun bertalu kencang, sedangkan di luar sana, Na Jaemin bersyukur luar biasa karena suaranya tidak bergetar atau terbata karena gugup.

"Aku cuma mau mengatakan," Jaemin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan.  
  
  
  


"Bahwa aku mencintai—ah, sepertinya kata itu berlebihan—aku menyukaimu. Kapan tepatnya aku tidak tahu. Dan kenapa aku memilih untuk mengatakannya padamu sekarang, aku juga tidak tahu."

Renjun merasakan nyawanya tertarik keluar dari tubuh. Ia hanya bisa terpaku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ponselnya pun hampir saja jatuh dari genggaman, karena sang pemilik yang terlampau terkejut.

_Jika ini mimpi, maka sialan sekali orang atau apapun itu yang membangunkan Renjun._

"Renjun-ah, kau masih mendengar?" Jaemin bertanya setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat respons berarti. Kali ini suaranya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran luar biasa tidak bisa disembunyikan. "Apa ide kau yang menjadi pacarku terdengar begitu buruk?"

Gumaman itu ditujukan Jaemin untuk dirinya sendiri, namun Renjun tetap dapat mendengar.

"Jaemin-ah," Renjun akhirnya bersuara setelah kembali memfokuskan diri. "Kupikir ide untuk menjadi pacarmu sama sekali tidak buruk. Ya, ayo kita pacaran."

Jaemin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Membiarkan angin malam yang jahat menerpa tubuhnya dan melayangkan syal yang membelit leher.

Tapi Jaemin justru merasa hatinya menghangat. Aliran darah yang ia rasakan berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu kembali mengalir dengan lancar.

"Jadi kita benar-benar berpacaran sekarang?"

Renjun terkekeh pelan. "Kecuali pernyataanmu tadi adalah bualan belaka, maka ya, kita benar-benar berpacaran sekarang."

Jaemin nyaris bersorak bahagia. Ia melebarkan senyum yang disertai hembusan napas lega. Sebelah tangan yang terkepal ia layangkan ke udara, selebrasi atas pernyataannya yang berhasil telak.

"Kalau begitu ..." Jaemin kembali berujar, merapatkan jaket di tubuhnya saat merasakan bahwa suhu udara tidak bisa ia toleransi lagi. "Berkenan untuk membawa pacar barumu ini masuk ke dalam? Aku berada di luar rumahmu sekarang dan hampir membeku."

Tidak terdengar balasan apa-apa setelahnya kecuali suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru. Suara jendela yang dibuka kemudian membuat Jaemin mendongak, mendapati Renjun yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya terkejut. Tapi raut keterkejutan itu segera digantikan oleh senyuman yang hangat.

"Sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintu."

Saat pintu terbuka, Jaemin menunjukkan kecanggungan yang kentara lewat gelagatnya. Ia menggulirkan pandangan ke sembarang arah, kecuali pada sosok Renjun. Sedangkan Renjun tetap memasang senyum hangatnya, menuntun Jaemin yang kedinginan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di luar sana, kembang api yang menandakan pergantian tahun saling bersahutan, mematri berbagai guratan indah di tengah langit kelam.

Dan tepat hari itu, tanggal satu Januari 2019, Na Jaemin dan Huang Renjun mengikrarkan hubungan mereka.

Tidak dramatis, namun akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang termanis. Tanggal spesial yang perlu dilingkari oleh keduanya pada kalender.  
  
  
  
  


_Benar begitu 'kan?_

_._

 

**_February, 2019_ **

Suatu sore, di awal Februari yang masih menguarkan suhu super dingin, Na Jaemin dan Huang Renjun sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi mereka yang dibungkus oleh  _hoodie_  dan syal tebal. Warna pakaian, sepatu, hingga jam tangan yang digunakan keduanya nampak begitu serasi, semua orang yang melihat mereka pastilah akan tahu dalam sekali lirikan, bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

_Hari ini adalah waktunya kencan, katanya._

Rencana mereka seharian itu adalah menonton film, makan es krim di kedai terkenal di pusat kota, mencoba semua  _street food_  yang terdapat di distrik perbelanjaan Myeongdong, kemudian ditutup dengan menikmati malam di tepi sungai Han.

Tapi pada akhirnya, rencana tetaplah menjadi rencana.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Oi. Mendekat ke sini, aku kedinginan."**

Karena tepat ketika pasangan Na dan Huang itu hendak menjejakkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah, mendadak hujan salju turun begitu derasnya disertai angin---hampir menyerupai badai.

"Dasar lemah."

Maka, keduanya berakhir di atas sofa krem sederhana milik Renjun, duduk berimpitan seraya menonton tayangan  _Home Alone_  di televisi. Masih mengenakan  _hoodie_  pasangan dan celana jins tanpa repot-repot mengganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai.

Berdecak, kemudian Jaemin meraih siku Renjun. "Sudah, mendekat saja."

Renjun tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil untuk lepas dari mulutnya. "Kau ternyata senang  _skinship_  juga, ya?"

"Berisik."

Kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jaemin itu menjadi penuntas dialog mereka. Suasana berlanjut hening, diisi oleh presensi Renjun yang bersandar dalam kungkungan lengan Jaemin, dan sang pemilik lengan yang menyurukkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Renjun.

Jantung berdetak seirama, begitu pula embusan napas mereka. Pandangan mata masing-masing tertuju pada siaran di televisi, namun keduanya justru saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

Dan entah kenapa, setelah lima menit berlalu dalam hening, tiba-tiba Jaemin berceletuk;

"Renjun-ah, apa aku ... boleh menciummu?"

Lima detik terlewat tanpa adanya jawaban berarti dari Renjun. Dan Jaemin pun lantas merasa gugup luar biasa.  _Apa ia terlalu lancang?_

Jaemin bergerak panik, berusaha melepas Renjun dari kungkungannya agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"M-maaf, abaikan saja perkataan--!"

Namun, Jaemin tidak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya.

Karena mendadak, Renjun sudah lebih dulu berbalik, memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Jaemin yang mematung.

Dan senyuman lebar yang disertai pipi bersemu merah, adalah yang didapati Jaemin saat Renjun melepaskan kecupannya.

Serta bisikan yang berbunyi, "boleh, kok."

_Lantas, Jaemin merasakan nyawanya tercabut dan terbang menuju khayangan._

Dua detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran, kemudian Jaemin bergerak mendekati Renjun, berganti memimpin ciuman yang lebih dalam pada pemuda Huang itu. Merasakan bagaimana darahnya berdesir kala bibirnya menyapu bibir Renjun lembut, dan penuh perasaan.

Film Home Alone yang masih berlangsung di televisi, juga badai salju yang terpampang di jendela, semuanya tidak berarti lagi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cukup lingkari saja di kalender, bahwa hari itu, tanggal 12 Februari 2019, adalah hari di mana ciuman pertama mereka terjadi.

 

.

 

**_March, 2019_ **

Sore hari, ketika ruang kelas sudah kosong melompong, Jaemin menemukan dirinya masih bergeming di atas sebuah bangku. Sama sekali belum beranjak walau bel pertanda jam sekolah usai sudah lama terlewat. Ia termenung sendirian, duduk dengan wajah yang menampakkan raut malas sementara lima jemari kanannya sibuk memutar-mutar pena.

Ada secarik kertas yang teronggok tanpa daya di atas meja. Keberadaannya tidak terlihat penting, namun lembaran itu adalah alasan mengapa Jaemin belum beranjak pulang hingga saat ini.

"Kupikir kau sudah pulang meninggalkanku, ternyata masih di sini."

Suara yang amat familiar di telinga Jaemin itu sukses membuyarkan lamunannya, beralih memaku atensi pada sosok Renjun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Lelaki itu baru saja kembali setelah izin untuk mempersiapkan olimpiade selama jam terakhir pelajaran.

Dan si pemuda Huang itu tersenyum. Menghampiri Jaemin yang masih terpaku, kemudian duduk di hadapan sang kekasih dengan posisi menghadap sandaran kursi. Lantas, ia mencondongkan wajahnya penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Jaemin.

"Lembar cita-cita? Rencana untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan?" Renjun menggumam. Alisnya tertekuk sedikit saat berusaha membaca konten dari lembaran yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Byul-sonsaengnim menyuruhku mengisinya saat konseling kemarin." Di akhir kalimat, Jaemin menguap seraya merenggangkan tubuh. "Tapi aku bingung mengisi bagian bidang studi kuliah yang diminati. Informatika atau fisika murni? Keduanya aku minati sama besar."

Tapi, Renjun tidak merespons. Alih-alih, hening yang didapati oleh Jaemin.

Maka, sebelah alis Jaemin pun terangkat. "Renjun-ah?"

Masih nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Karena saat ini, Renjun terpaku menatap satu kolom di lembar cita-cita milik Jaemin. Ada rona tipis yang mewarnai wajahnya, kentara sekali bahwa lelaki itu tengah tersipu.

"Jaemin-ah, ini ....," Renjun mencicit, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan hingga menyerupai gumaman. "Bagian rencana sepuluh tahun ke depan ...."

Jaemin mengikuti arah pandangan Renjun, kemudian tersenyum. Pelan, ia mencondongkan wajah, meraih wajah merona Renjun dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyanya, terkekeh ketika Renjun mengangkat pandangan dan menatapnya. Manik bulat lelaki itu melebar, makin terlihat manis di mata Jaemin. "Rencanaku sepuluh tahun ke depan memang mendirikan perusahaan sendiri, tinggal di perumahan asri daerah Gangwon, dan ...."

Jaemin menjeda. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun, menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris coklat di hadapannya, kemudian menutup dialog dengan satu kalimat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Menikah denganmu."

Lalu, Jaemin pun mengikis jarak, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Renjun dalam satu ciuman lembut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dan Renjun tidak mau berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan Na Jaemin Si tsundere akut tiba-tiba frontal dan manis seperti itu._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hngg, halo. Aku author newbie di sini. Mohon bantuannya ya, hehe.


End file.
